The present invention relates to an apparatus for installing a long quartz tube in a system for concentration and possible purification of mineral acids, particularly sulphuric acid.
At facilities for concentration of for instance sulphuric acid, there is a desire to be able to achieve such high concentrations as 96% and more. Since sulphuric acid binds water very strongly, a maximum temperature of about 320.degree. C. is required, which because of the great corrosiveness of the sulphuric acid at this temperature makes it necessary to utilize quartz tubes. However, quartz does not have very favourable thermal conductivity and mechanical strength, so that special provisions must be made in the design of the apparatus itself.